european_athletics_championshipsfandomcom-20200214-history
La Chanson 16
"Walk" |windance = |vote = Each country awards two sets of 12, 10, 8–1 points to their 10 favourite songs: one from their professional jury and the other from televoting. |entries = 48 |return = |debut = |withdraw = |disqualified = |null = |opening = |openingl = |interval = |intervall = |pre = |nex2 = | map year = 16 | col2 = #ffc20e | tag2 = Past participants that did not participate | col3 = #d40000 | tag3 = Participants that failed to qualify to the final }}La Chanson 16, often referred to as LC #16, was the 16th edition of La Chanson. It took place in Tehran, Iran, at the Azadi Indoor Stadium, following Iran's victory at the 15th Contest with "In the Water", performed by Azusena. 48 countries confirmed their participation in the 16th edition. The contest saw the return of the Netherlands, Slovenia and Tunisia. Unfortunately, Armenia, Croatia, the Czech Republic, North Macedonia and Slovakia decided to withdraw. The 16th edition consisted of three shows: two semifinals alongside the grand final. The semifinals took place on 13 September 2018 and 20 September 2018 respectively. The Grand Final took place on 27 September 2018. Location Tehran is the capital of Iran and Tehran Province. With a population of around 8.7 million in the city and 15 million in the larger metropolitan area of Greater Tehran, Tehran is the most populous city in Iran and Western Asia and has the second-largest metropolitan area in the Middle East. It is ranked 24th in the world by the population of its metropolitan area. In the Classical era, part of the territory of present-day Tehran was occupied by Rhages, a prominent Median city. It was subject to destruction through the medieval Arab, Turkic, and Mongol invasions. Its modern-day inheritor remains as an urban area absorbed into the metropolitan area of Greater Tehran. Tehran was first chosen as the capital of Iran by Agha Mohammad Khan of the Qajar dynasty in 1796, in order to remain within close reach of Iran's territories in the Caucasus, before being separated from Iran as a result of the Russo-Iranian Wars, and to avoid the vying factions of the previously ruling Iranian dynasties. The capital has been moved several times throughout the history, and Tehran is the 32nd national capital of Iran. Large scale demolition and rebuilding began in the 1920s, and Tehran has been a destination for mass migrations from all over Iran since the 20th century. The majority of the population of Tehran are Persian-speaking people, and roughly 99% of the population understand and speak Persian, but there are large populations of other ethno-linguistic groups who live in Tehran and speak Persian as a second language. Tehran has an international airport (Imam Khomeini Airport) , a domestic airport (Mehrabad Airport), a central railway station, the rapid transit system of Tehran Metro , a bus rapid transit system, trolleybuses, and a large network of highways. Results Semi-final 1 Iran, Ireland and Serbia will also vote in this semi-final. Semi-final 2 Portugal, Spain and Switzerland will also vote in this semi-final. Final Voting grids Other countries * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Category:Editions of La Chanson